Benedict Clarke
Benedict "Ben" Clarke (b. 5 December, 1996) is a British teen actor who portrayed young Severus Snape in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Career Clarke made his film debut in the commercially successful Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 when it was announced in late 2010 that he had been cast as the younger version of Severus Snape, played by fellow British veteran Alan Rickman as an adult, respectively.Young Severus Snape & Scorpius Malfoy actors in Deathly Hallows: Part II revealed. SnitchSeeker.com. 23 December 2010. Retrieved 24 December 2010. To date, this was his first and only professional acting role. .]] Then 13-years-old, he auditioned for the parts of either young James Potter or young Snape sometime in late 2009 to early 2010. In January, he was called back for a second audition (known as a recall). He subsequently received a screen test with then 10-year-old Ellie Darcey-Alden (who would be cast as young Lily Evans) at Leavesden Studios.Video: New Potter Kid Actors at LeakyCon 2011. YouTube. 19 July 2011. Retrieved 6 October 2013. Event occurs at 4:33. Filming his scenes along with Darcey-Alden (young Lily), Ariella Paradise (young Petunia Dursley), Alfie McIlwain (young James Potter) and Rohan Gotobed (young Sirius Black) took place in April 2010.Clarke, Benedict. 'When exactly did you film the scenes in DH2? (like, month/year).' Tumblr. 15 January 2012. Retrieved 25 October 2013. According to Darcey-Alden and Clarke at a 2013 LeakyCon cast junket in London, production alternated between sets at Leavesden Studios and on location shooting by the River Lea in the gardens of Hatfield Park near Hatfield House—both set in Hertfordshire, respectively. Of the river scene in particular, Clarke elaborated by saying:Video: Harry Potter Cast Junket @ LeakyCon – Evanna Lynch, Scarlett Byrne and More. YouTube. 10 August 2013. Retrieved 20 October 2013. Event occurs at 29:16. Darcey-Alden added: Shooting only lasted four days where one scene was shot per day.Clarke, Benedict. 'How long did it take to film your scenes in Harry Potter?' Tumblr. 13 August 2011. Retrieved 20 October 2013. Since completing Potter, he has appeared in many amateur short films, including lead parts in In the Wake of Sirens–a modern interpretation of William Golding's Lord of the Flies set within the confines of a locked car, is nearly 8 minutes and was completed in late 2012Coetzee, Nathan. Video: In the Wake of Sirens (Full Film). Vimeo. 16 November 2012. Retrieved 23 May 2014.–and Andys. The latter was loosely based on Philip K. Dick's 1968 science fiction novel Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep? and was directed by fellow Harry Potter alum Alec Hopkins, best known for playing the teenage incarnation of Snape in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The film is a little over 10 minutes in length and while it was shot in March 2012, before Sirens,Hopkins, Alec. 'me and @benedictclarke on the set of my short film.' Twitter. 10 March 2012. Retrieved 23 May 2014. it wasn't released online via Hopkins' official Vimeo until early 2014.Hopkins, Alec. Video: Andys (Full Film). Vimeo. 24 February 2014. Retrieved 23 May 2014. The gap in the production of both films is obvious given that Clarke's voice is noticeably deeper in Sirens. Filmography Behind the scenes at the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 world premiere in July 2011]] *He has appeared at many Harry Potter events and fan conventions, including the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 world premiere on 7 July 2011 in Trafalgar Square in London,World premiere for 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2' set for July 7. Los Angeles Times. 1 March 2011. Retrieved 19 October 2013.Video: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Premiere London – Magical Omnibus. YouTube. 21 July 2011. Retrieved 19 October 2013. Event occurs at 3:52. LeakyCon 2011 in Orlando, Florida,Meet the Deathly Hallows actors at LeakyCon 2011! The Leaky Cauldron. 2 June 2011. Retrieved 4 October 2013., and LeakyCon London 2013.MuggleNet’s Kat Miller moderates the Harry Potter actor panel at LeakyCon London. MuggleNet. 9 August 2013. Retrieved 23 May 2014.Alohomora! Episode 43: ‘Live at LeakyCon London!’ – Now Available! MuggleNet. 12 August 2013. Retrieved 23 May 2014. *He attended school with fellow Harry Potter alum Alfie McIlwain (young James Potter). External links * *Benedict Clarke's Twitter *Benedict Clarke's Tumblr *Benedict Clarke's Flickr Notes and references